Al límite de la cordura
by Elena Black Salvatore
Summary: Bella nunca reveló que en realidad Swan no era su apellido, nunca reveló que tenía más edad, nunca revelo que su verdadera familia sólo consistía de tres personas y sobre todo nunca reveló que su verdadero amor era la justicia y atrpar criminales; por eso al irse Edward busco refugió en su verdadera pasión pero ahora...siendo la directora de la UAC
1. Chapter 1

De nuevo aquí,

Esperando olvidarlo todo

¿Pero cómo olvidar cuanto tienes una memoria prodigiosa?

Es irónico estudio la conducta humana,

Pero nunca pude predecir que esto pasaría…

Tal vez porque no eran humanos, tal vez porque yo me engañe,

No sé, no me interesa buscar respuestas,

Lo único que quiero ahora es enorgullecerlo,

Ahora que el no esta aquí

Yo me puedo encargar de su equipo, ponerlo en alto

Y hacer que la muerte de mi madre tenga sentido,

Demostrar que no por mi apellido soy la nueva jefa de la UAC

Demostrar que nadie puede vencerme _otra vez…_


	2. Cambios

**Bella Pov**

Ha pasado realmente tanto tiempo desde que sentí algo que no sea dolor, ha pasado tanto que no recuerdo lo que es un amigo, o bueno un verdadero amigo, porque a lo largo de los años han pasado muchos, han pasado caras y seres que platicaron conmigo, pero nunca vieron más allá, sólo me decían hola por ser hija de Hutch, ser sobrina de Strauss o más recientemente ser la novia de Cullen.

Me he preguntado seriamente lo que estuvo mal con nosotros, le di mi corazón, le di mi alma, mi amor,¿ que más le podía dar?, no lo sé, para él fue poco, y por eso me dejo ahí abandonad suerte en el bosque; pero ya no más ya no puedo seguir haciendo sufrir a mi padrino Charlie o incluso a mi papá que aunque sé que está en otro lugar sufre por que perdió a su niña de ojos marrones, pero ya me harte, me harte de no poder seguir adelante, de desperdiciar la vida que mi madre me dio, por lo que ahora estoy empacando mis maletas para irme a la UAC como la nueva jefa, ya que papá se encuentra en el campo de guerra, espero poder entumecer todo lo que siento, y que toda esa maldad que se veo en nuestro trabajo sirva para borrar mis recuerdos.

.

.

.

Estoy con Charlie, en el aeropuerto esperando a que aterrice el avión, el cual cambiará mi destino…

-Bella-dijo él como no queriendo la cosa- sabes que puedes venir en el momento que lo desees, a sea para descansar o para decir hola

Conozco bien a mi padrino y sé que aunque no lo diga en voz alta quiere que lo venga a visitar, y cómo no lo haría si en este ultimo año fue mi mayor apoyo, y es que le debe ser infinitamente difícil, verme ya que su hija tendría mi edad, y es que en realidad el tenia un buen trabajo en el FBI, pero uno de sus casos se le salió de las manos y el asesino fue tras su pequeña hija Anabella, ese fue el detonante para que su relación con la tía Renne se fuera la basura, por eso cuando necesite ocultarme por un viejo caso ellos se mostraron más que contentos para alojarme en sus respectivas casas.

-Charlie, sabes que esta no ha sido mi mejor temporada, y te agradezco infinitamente que me hayas hospedado en tu casa, por aguantarme en estos últimos meses y apoyarme en mi decisión de volver con papá-le dije casi llorando.

-¿Cómo no lo haría? Si desde que llegaste has iluminado mis días casi como si mi pequeña hija no hubiese muerto…-para esto ya estaba llorando desconsoladamente, por lo que lo abrace, Bien sabes que no puedo seguir adelante por la culpa que me carcome…si tan solo ese día hubiese acelerado no se hubiese llevado a mi Ana…

.-Tío sabes que no fue culpa de nadie, ese asesino estaba desequilibrado no podías hacer nada…-mientras le decía esto llamaron a los de mi vuelo, por lo que dándole un último abrazo me encamine hacia mi nueva realidad.

.

.

.

Odio los viajes en avión, en serio que los odio, pero por lo menos no me tocó con nadie desagradable, por lo que pude reflexionar un poco más sobre cómo iba a cambiar mi destino, el equipo que dirigiría sería el de mi padre, el cual se quedo sin líder, cuando papá se fue a Afganistán, para ayudar con unos perfiles terroristas, pero ese no era el reto más grande, por supuesto que no, hace algunas semanas habían perdido a uno de sus integrantes en un caso del Eri, por lo que me tendría que ir con mucho cuidado, ya que todos estarían muy sensibles y se podrían poner un poquitos pesados si pensaban que era una intrusa, ruego a todos los dioses que no lo hagan porque si no se podrían poner un poco duras las cosas; qué más da solo iré a concentrarme en mi trabajo y tratar de caer muerta de cansancio cuando llegue a mi casa y poder dormir sin pesadillas; estaba tan encimada en mi misma que no me di cuenta que era una de las últimas personas que quedaban en el avión por lo que tome mi bolso de mano y me dirigí a las escaleras.

Y a cada paso que daba me daba cuenta que para bien o para mal todo cambiaria en cuestión de horas o mejor dicho en minutos….

**Reíd Pov**

Han pasado semanas desde que paso lo de Emily, pero ninguno de nosotros lo ha superado, es más ninguno de nosotros había tenido el valor de decir en voz alta que se sentía culpable de no salvarla, yo por mi parte había ido todos los fines de semana con JJ para desahogarme un poquito, pero para mí por mi memoria fotográfica lo sufría más, pero en fin hay que tratar de avanzar aunque por lo menos ahora eso suene imposible.

Y es que algo que nos golpeo más es que Hutch se haya ido, se que está ayudando a nuestro país, pero de alguna forma metafórica él es papá de los pollitos desde que Giddeon nos dejo, he tenido ese profundo temor de que el equipo se desintegrara por algo como lo que le paso a Emily, porque eso si nos dejaría devastados, pero, ya basta de hablar de nuestro dolor, estamos esperando que llegue la nueva jefa, porque si a todos nos asombro que el nuevo líder sería lideresa cuando Strauss nos lo dijo hoy en la mañana

Flashback

_Estaba entrando al edificio cuando vi a Morgan y a García se acercaban por lo que decidí esperarlos para subir juntos._

_-Hola Reíd- me dijo Morgan con un intente muy pobre de sonrisa, se ve que lucho de nuevo con la pesadilla de Prentis muriendo en sus brazos, por lo que le ofrecí uno de los cafés que tenía en la bandeja, el simplemente me asintió._

_-García ¿Qué tal te trata esta mañana?- intente entablar una conversación para que poco a poco se fuera desvaneciendo la tensión y como bien sabía ella no me fallo_

_-Pues bien hoy en la mañana en la cafetería probé la cosa más deliciosa del mundo, un nuevo cheese cake que se llama tortuga esta hecho de nueces y está sumamente delicioso, espero que haya un pedazo muy grande al final de día porque juro que si no hare que quiebre la tienda en cuestión de segundos, de repente, escuchamos una voz a nuestras espaldas._

_-Espero que eso solo sea para la tienda y que no haga eso con nosotros por no comprarle una nueva computadora- dijo Strauss con su eterna expresión sería_

_-No señora, yo no, no… tartamudeo García nerviosa, peor nuestra superior no le dejo opción de defenderse._

__Tranquila no venía a regañarla si no a decirle que su nueva jefa llega hoy y los necesito a las nueve en punto en la sala de juntas para presentárselas y mostrarles su nuevo destino..._

_Fin del flashback_

_._

_._

Y así es como dio un giro radical el día, pero desde ahora puedo decir que de seguro debe ser una chica irresponsable y estoy casi seguro de que consiguió el puesto por amistad o por contactos poderosos, porque ya han pasado diez minutos y ella ni aparecía ni avisaba que es lo que sucedía, por lo que todos los demás miraban de una forma no tan agradable a la gran jefa, como la llamábamos entre nosotros , preguntándole en silencio cuando la nueva jefa llegaría, pero de repente le resplandecieron los ojos, algo se ilumino en ella, y vi que se paró de la cabecera de la cama para acercarse a la puerta y dejar pasar a la mujer más hermosa que habías visto mis ojos…

**Bella Pov**

Hace apenas unos minutos que había bajado del avión cuando recibí una llamada de mi tía Strauss, y si la rubia de hielo era la hermana mayor de mi hermana por lo que casi desde mi concepción ya sabía toda la familia que pertenecería al FBI, pero bueno presione el botón verde para poder hablar con mi figura materna más cercana y con una de mis personas favoritas:

-Tía acabo de descender del avión ¿Qué sucede?

-Cariño lo siento, se que debes estar cansada pero tenemos un caso muy importante y no puedo prolongar que conozcas a tu equipo después por lo que te pido que vengas al edificio para terminar con las formalidades y puedan partir al caso, sabes que si no fuera importante no te lo impondría.- se ve que si le urgía resolver el caso, porque me dijo esto muy rápido y casi sin causas por lo que me subí en el primer taxi que encontré y le di la dirección.

-Tía sabes que te adoro pero esto te va a costar caro, ya estoy lleno para allá debo de estar alrededor de las nueve, ¿te parece bien?

-Perfecto, y ya veré como compensarte, te esperamos en la sala de juntas.

-Esta bien nos vemos pronto-yais termina la conversación con mi tía, pero como siempre la suerte no estuvo de mi lado ya que había un pequeño atascamiento en la calle que el taxista levaba por lo que tuvimos que desviarnos para no aplazar tanto la llegada, por lo que llegaría unos minutos tarde.

A eso de nueve y cinco ya me encontraba en las puertas de la UAC, pero mis pies no me respondían porque estaba recordando mis últimos días antes de irme a Phoenix, no podía entrar porque mi valentía del camino murió y ya no me siento tan segura de mi decisión, pero no me podía echar para atrás, no podía dejar que mi tía quedara como una tonta y sobretodo no podía permitir que mas familias sufrieran por los asesinos seriales que se encontraban ahí afuera, por lo que me decidí, y con pasos firme me dirigí hacia el ascensor, esperando que el equipo perdonara los diez minutos de retraso que tenia, y ahí sonriéndome alegremente estaba mi casi madre abriéndome la puerta, por lo que no aguante y tire mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para poder abrazarla y, al separarme vi al hombre más intrigante que habían visto mis ojos, superándolo a él, por lo que supe que para bien o para mal mi vida daría un giro de 360 grados.

Genial…


	3. Inicios

**Regrese, yupi espero que les guste y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi loca historia salida de mi loca cabeza espero que les agrade.**

**Desclimer: Crepúsculo y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, como tampoco lo es Mentes Criminales, la historia es completamente mía**

* * *

Bella Pov.

Al entrar todos se quedaron estáticos, no sé si por que vieron a la jefa abrazando tan cálidamente a alguien ya que es bien sabido que en el trabajo es una completa perra, o que alguien de mi edad fuera la nueva jefa, pero no les di mucha importancia, sólo me quede analizando a aquel hombre que tan intrigante que tenia al frente, se veía que era inteligente, pero a vez tenía fuerza y ternura dentro de él… tan pronto como vinieron estos pensamientos se fueron ya que no podía permitir que nadie volviera a lastimarme como él me había hecho, no podía permitir que nadie volviera a hacerme sentirme dependiente y sumisa, que doblegaran mi voluntad y que no tomaran en cuenta mis decisiones, así que me separe de mi tía para poderme presentar ante mi nuevo equipo.

-Buenos días, perdonen por el retraso pero hubo un inconveniente con el tráfico que me impidió avanzar, pero bueno ya que estoy aquí me gustaría presentarme mi nombre es Isabella-no mencione mi apellido ya que quería evita que por el momento se me relacionara con mi papá y con Strauss, quería demostrar que mi carrera me la había labrado sólo con mis meritos y que no había necesitado recurrir a su influencia para tener el puesto que tengo actualmente.-tengo 25 años y soy doctora en psicología criminal.

Al parecer esto también les impresiono por que se quedaron unos segundos callados, pero García si mi memoria no me fallaba, salvo el día

-Oh otro genio- dijo con una expresión graciosa, pero esto me dejo desconcentrada

-¿perdón?-le pregunte a nadie en especifico, si bien mi papá me relataba lo mas que podía acerca de sus compañeros de trabajo, creo que se le paso mencionarme que entre el equipo había otro genio, y si, si soy tan joven y tengo un doctorado es porque mi IQ es un poco más alto que la media y en la escuela me adelantaron unos grados, pero dado a que esto raramente ocurría me sorprendió que otro genio estuviese en el mismo equipo, por lo que le enarque una ceja a mi tía para que me fuera explicando.

-El doctor Reid es el otro genio de la unidad- me explico señalando

Cambiando radicalmente la plática mi tía empezó a explicarnos que un asesino estaba despellejando las manos de sus víctimas y luego las dejaba en lugares públicos, como parques, estacionamientos y lo más preocupante cerca de una escuela primaria, con esa información llegamos a la conclusión que era un narcisista que adoraba la atención, que cada vez iba aumentando su confianza y que sus víctimas tenían que cumplir con un perfil específico, mujeres de 40 años de cabello castaño y ojos claros, este era el patrón que se encontraba en todos los casos, como nueva jefa le pedí a García que buscara casos similares en los últimos cinco años, por que la limpieza que tenia al momento de retirar la piel, era por experiencia en la práctica o que ejercía como medica, forense o algún trabajo similar, después de la reunión para las presentaciones nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas para luego irnos en el jet, yo vi inútil e innecesario ir a mi casa y regresar después de todo tenía la maleta ya lista para irnos, por lo que en la hora que los demás iban a preparar sus cosas me encamine al aeropuerto.

Me pareció gracioso que en menos de 24 horas yo estuviese aquí, pero con el trabajo que hacíamos era lo normal trasladarnos de un lugar a otro, viajando a los lugares que nos necesitaran para proteger a los ciudadanos, el trabajo era estresante no voy a negarlo, pero cada vez que dábamos cerrado un caso se sentía como si el mundo fuera un poco mejor, como si lo estuviésemos limpiando, estaba perdida en mis divagaciones que no me di cuenta que uno de los del equipo se había sentado a un costado.

-Con que tú eres la misteriosa nueva jefa- como estaba perdida en mi mundo me asusto que me hablaran, pero de todos modos me voltee para hablar con él para que no pasara por una maleducada

-Si, y antes que lo digas si soy joven pero tengo experiencia he trabajado en diferentes unidades, además de que crecí en un entorno similar- no sé por qué las personas tendían a creer que por que soy joven soy una completa inexperta.

No te iba a decir eso, pero gracias por la aclaración, por cierto oficialmente no nos han presentado, soy el doctor Spencer Reid, todos me dicen Reid- iba a decirme algo más cuando todos los del equipo estaban llegando por lo que me levante y tome mi bolsa para poder abordar el avión. Subimos todos y empezaba a acomodarme tratando de subir mi maleta de mano en los compartimientos correspondientes, cuando de repente mi bolsa estaba entre unas manos morenas, supongo que tenía ganas de hacerla de caballero, por lo que solo la puso ahí y se retiro.

Tan pronto como vino se fue por lo que no le die mucha importancia, y empecé a reunirme con el equipo que estaban alejados de mi asiento.

-Señores como ya les había mencionado en la mañana mi nombre es Isabella soy la jefa interina y aunque sé que es muy pronto para pedir su confianza ya que nunca nos habíamos visto, les pido que lo hagan, no vine a ocupar el lugar de nadie-refiriéndome por supuesto a Emily y papá- solo quiero trabajar y darle un poco de paz a los familiares de la victimas.

-Veo que es directa jefa, por lo que nosotros también lo seremos, usted ha dicho que quiere nuestra confianza pero en primera eso se da con el tiempo y en segunda usted ni siquiera nos ha dado su apellido por lo que ¿como podemos conocerla por lo menos en ese aspecto?

-supongo que tienes razón- mirándolo a los ojos para que viera que no había ningún signo de duda, aunque es probable que también este molesto porque el puesto prácticamente era suyo cundo le llame a mi tía y le comente que había pasado y me lo ofreció a mí, por lo que por lo menos en ese sentido se los debía.

-Mi nombre completo es Isabella Marie Hotchner, y si no lo había mencionado es porque no quería que todos se quedaran con la estúpida idea que por ser la hija de Aron me dieron el puesto

Ya iba a voltearme para regresar a mi asiento, cuando recordé que no nos habíamos dividido el trabajo y por mas enojada que estuviera no podía hacer eso, por lo que regrese al grupo y con todo de voz que indicaba que no aceptaba ninguna replica empecé a decir o a ladrar ordenes-

Rossie tu y JJ a la oficina de Sheriff, Reid haz con García el Mapa de todos los lugares donde ha dejado las manos y traten de ver las probabilidades de los lugares cercanos donde podría reaparecer Morgan, tu y yo iremos a visitar Las escenas de los crimines.

Con esto regrese a mi asiento, que lindo primer día y mi plan de mantener en secreto mi identidad había muerto.

.

.

.Reid Pov

Al escuchar la declaración de la nueva jefa nos quedamos en una pieza ¿Hotch tenía una hija de nuestra edad? ¿Quién era su madre? Y lo más importante ¿Qué relación tenía con Strauss? Era obvio que se conocían anteriormente por la familiaridad con la que se trataron.

Todos estábamos con nuestra propias cavilaciones nadie podía creer que ella fuera su hija aunque bueno, si tomábamos en cuenta cómo empezó a dar órdenes es fácil notar de donde saco parte de su carácter, desde mi punto de vista Morgan se había sobrepasado un poco, pero ya nada podíamos hacer más que esperar que el avión aterrizara y comenzáramos a hacer nuestro trabajo, intente dormir un poco pero no lo logre, pero estaba muy distraído, tanto que no me percate que Morgan e Isabella estaban hablando, ya que estaban de espaldas, no podía ver sus facciones para intentar analizarlas, pero eso no fue lo que me incomodo, no, lo que me enfureció es que de buenas a primeras estén hablando, si bien se que hay que perdonar y todo, pero como podía permitir ella que la hablaran de una forma tan ruda y luego se pusieran a platicar como si nada.

Al parecer Jennifer se dio cuenta de mi malestar por lo que se acerco a platicar un momento conmigo, pero he de ser honesto y desde que llego no le había entendido nada porque mi vista no se movía de aquellos dos asientos.

-Reid, Reid-me hablaba JJ y luego de un tiempo de dejarla hablando con una pared se veía un poco molesta- ¿Qué tanto ves de Morgan y la nueva jefa?-me pregunto con una mirada severa, yo intente contestarle con lo que se me viniera a la mente pero sorprendentemente eso no paso por lo que al ver mi confusión para responderle volteo y vio lo que había estado observando con tanto detenimiento, y al volver a verme tenía una sonrisa traviesa

-¿Qué te gusta la nueva jefa?

Al decirme eso tampoco le pude responder porque ¿me gustaba? No lo sé pero si estaba seguro que no me agradaba para nada verla tan cerca de mi amigo.

.

.

.

**Morgan Pov**

Al decir que ella era la hija de Hotch me quede sin palabras, anonadado como podría ser ella de uno de mis mejores amigos, pensé que el solo tenía a Jack, por lo que sin aguantar mi curiosidad me acerque, pero estaba escuchando música, por lo que para no asustarle le toque el hombro.

-¿Qué pasa?-Me pregunto sin quitarse los audífonos, por lo que yo se los retire, me dio una mirada envenenada, pero no dijo nada, así que comencé con mi disculpa

-Mira siento haberme puesto tan rudo hace rato, sé que no era tu intención incomodarnos, pero tu llegada fue muy sorpresiva por qué no queríamos a nadie fuera del equipo,- iba a seguir con mi discurso pero ella me interrumpió…otra vez

-Así que sólo por que no eres el nuevo jefe de la unidad me vas a molestar, cuando lo único que quiero es hacer mi trabajo tranquilamente- en eso tenía razón por lo que me quede callado y escuchando su pequeño discurso- veras si yo no quiera dar mi apellido es para que no creyesen que por ser la hija del jefe me dieron el puesto, he hecho mi carrera a base de mis propios esfuerzos así que te agradecería que no pusieras en duda mi capacidad- intento volverse a poner los auriculares, pero no se lo permití.

-Al principio si me enojo que no me dieran el puesto no te lo voy a negar, pero ahora me conformo con que hagas bien el trabajo, a lo mejor realizando tu mejor esfuerzo nos demuestras que eres digna de nuestro respeto y confianza

Diciendo esto me levante del asiento y regrese al mío sonriendo de un manea que no lo había hecho nunca, tal vez después de todo no pueda ser la confianza y la dignidad lo que gane por lo menos de mi… solo falta ver si su apariencia de chica fuerte pero de buen corazón encaja con sus acciones.

Porque si era así, no me molestaría tenerla como jefa, o ¿algo más?

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Si o no dejen un rr con su comentario, nos vemos en la próxima **


End file.
